


Practice Makes Perfect

by kiranightshade



Series: twcaw [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Control Issues, Groping, Incest, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Moral Ambiguity, Pre-Hale Fire, Smut, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 23:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranightshade/pseuds/kiranightshade
Summary: Tumblr prompt by floralpunkbarton: but like peter in his early twenties and derek in his awkward early teens and peter convinces derek that he needs to practice kissing with a werewolf so he can get his own wolfy side under control before he tries anything with humans.





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harperuth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harperuth/gifts).



> So it looks like I've been inspired for day three after all. Yay

Peter shuts the door behind him with a click, sealing all sound within as the wards to their job. Derek doesn’t notice his presence. 

Peter watches for a moment longer as he tears the sheets, as he loses control of his shift in the moments before his orgasm. It isn’t until Derek’s breathing calms that he sees him. 

It’s adorable how he scrambles for the sheets, the blankets, anything to cover up with. Peter decides to speak before Derek can talk himself into an embarrassed hovel. 

“Someone’s had an eventful first day. I only had two girls ask me out, not three and I’ve heard some boys have taken a shot as well.”

“Shut up, Peter.”

“No need to be embarrassed. Puberty has been kind to you, is all. It does raise a few concerns, however. Concerns that our dear alpha has neglected to address.”

“What do you want, Peter?”

Peter tuts, taking a seat at Derek’s side. “I want to help, of course. Can’t have my favorite nephew breaking hearts all because of a little control problem. You should be breaking hearts because of that devastating smile of yours.”

Peter allows Derek to snatch his hand from the air where it had been about to touch his jaw. 

“What do you want?”

Peter chuckles. “So suspicious. It’s good. Gives me hope. But that isn’t necessary. All I want is to help.”

Derek lets him go slowly. “How?”

“It’s simple,” Peter breathes, leaning closer, close enough that Derek has to breathe him in or lean back. He doesn’t lean back. “If you want to kiss someone without shifting, kiss someone who knows what you are first.”

Peter doesn’t give him time to protest, dragging him into a kiss as soon as the words left his lips, wrapping his arm around his waist. Derek moans into him, his hands leaving the mattress and digging claws into his shoulders. Peter runs his tongue over his teeth, and each one is as blunt as any human’s. He rewards him by coaxing him into him instead. 

Derek is clumsy and hesitant as he explores Peter’s mouth, but it’s good. It’s good to hear the little sounds he makes as he clings to him. It’s good to feel the pinprick of claws against his scalp. 

Peter pushes him back onto the pillows, taking back control, sliding his hands under his shirt and up his back. Derek arches into him, tilts his head back for Peter to suck bruises down his throat. His claws shrink into blunt nails. Peter looks up to see his boyish face sharp and rigid with the shift. 

“You focus,” Peter says into his skin, “on one thing at a time. You need to be able to let each form wash over you completely whenever you wish them to.” Peter uses a single claw to make Derek look up where Peter is hovering inches from his face. “And you need to be able to do it without thought, without focusing. It needs to become as simple as breathing.”

“I’m trying.” Derek says, dazed. “I’ve been practicing.”

“Is that what you were doing when I walked in?” 

Derek blushes. Peter coos. “Don’t be embarrassed. I’m of the belief that practice makes perfect.”

Derek looks away, sees Peter’s erection, swallows, and says, “Will you teach me?”

Peter leans down so that he can feel his breath against his ear when he says, “Oh darling, I’m going to teach you everything I know.”


End file.
